


party girls don't get hurt

by vvitchcraft



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvitchcraft/pseuds/vvitchcraft
Summary: This is a cis girl, college au, where Shea is a theatre kid and Sasha her shy friend who has (more than) a crush on her.My writing sucks but i just had a lot of feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for all the grammar mistakes that will be here but english is not my first language so i hope you enjoy it anyways (and if i have to correct something you can tell me in the comments!)

It was a _real_ college party. Like the ones that you see in the movies: alcohol, drugs, pool, cheerleaders… and really loud music. Sasha came in with a floral dress, her long and red hair was falling down her shoulders, a little curled for the occasion. She was a little lost, not only she didn’t drink but also she wasn’t a party person, moreover, she only knew _one_ person in that party.

 

 _“Babe you are here! I knew you would come!”_ the black girl screamed at the pale one, who seemed relieved to finally found her.

 

 _“Anything for you, my dear. You were amazing tonight so if you want to celebrate, I’ll go with you anywhere_ — _even if anywhere means here”_ Sasha was talking about the play where Shea had the lead role. Shea never let Sasha come to her essays, it wanted to be a surprise for her, and it definitely was, the red haired girl had never been so shocked in her entire life: when she saw Shea in the first scene, undressing till she remained in lingerie while singing and dancing, she almost choked. She had always thought that Shea was beautiful, and she had a little crush on her, but seeing her that way… it was a lot more than a little crush now. But they never ever talked about their feelings, and, as long as Sasha knew, Shea was straight.

 

 _“Thank you, I’m so glad that you liked it”_ Shea was glowing, literally. She was wearing one of the dresses of the play, a tight white one, actually, it was Sasha’s favourite. Her hair was falling over her dress, and, as always, she applied her make up perfectly. And her smile… it turned Sasha crazy. “ _Come here, my friends are dying to meet you!”_ Sasha took Shea’s hand and followed her across the party, to a little garden next to the pool, where her friends were drinking.

 

“ _Guys, be nice to Sasha. She’s a shy little bitch so don’t push her too far, okay? Give her some space, I know how exhausting can you be”_ joked Sasha. Shea recognized some of the girls from the play. They all introduced to her, but the red-haired girl was really bad with names and forgot the half of them. They were a little loud for her, but they were so nice that she felt comfortable.

 

At some point of the night, the half of the football team joined them. Aja, one of the girls from the play, was dating the quarterback so she introduced the football kids to the drama kids. All in all Sasha thought it was a really weird to see the two groups as one in a party, but what did she knew about parties, anyway?

 

 _“I’m gonna buy apple juice from the bar, you want something?”_ the pale asked to her friend, who was drinking and trying to recite a Shakespeare’s monologue to a little group of her theatre squad, including Farrah, Kimora and some girls whose name Sasha had forgotten.

 

 _“You’re literally the only person that goes to buy apple juice instead of drinks at the bar, I love you girl”_ said Shea laughing while leaving the little group so she could talk to her friend.

 

_“I’ll get you water, I don’t want you to throw up”_

 

 _“I’m not_ that _drunk”_ protested Shea, and she was right. She was a little happier than usual, but she wasn’t really drunk.

 

 _“I know babe, but I’ll get it anyways. Just in case, okay?”_ Sasha was the mom friend, always taking care of the others. Shea insisted on going with her, but Sasha didn’t let her do it. _“It’s your night; I won’t let you miss a single minute of it”._

_“It’s not my night. This party isn’t even for me, bitch, I think it’s for some cheerleader shit I don’t even know about”._

 

 _“It’s actually for the start of the football season, ladies. I’m Mark, by the way”_ it was one of the players who said that. He was tall, dark haired, and attractive.

 

“ _Oh well, nice party then. I’m Shea”_ she smiled at him.

 

“ _I know, I went to the play. You were amazing, girl, the party should really be for you”_

 

_“Really? What was your fave scene?”_

 

_“If I told you the truth you would probably slap me and put me on the top of the fuckboys list, so I won’t. I’ll just say that you could be a lingerie model”_

 

Shea started laughing and Sasha knew it was her moment to disappear. She knew that they were flirting and, as much as she was a little hurt, she wouldn’t get in between them. Sasha was that kind of person that would put everyone before her.

 

She went to the bar and got her bottle of juice and the water. She also avoided some guy who tried to flirt with her “ _I’m so sorry but you have 0 chances, I’m with someone”_. She learned some time ago that saying I’m with someone is easier that saying that you’re a lesbian. Luckly, the guy was respectful enough to stop insisting, because she would have been in trouble if it was otherwise: he was taller and stronger than her, and she was scared of what he would have done.

 

She was on the way back to her friend, when from the other side of the pool, she saw Shea and Mark together… Dancing? Kissing? They were really close. The song that was playing definitely wasn’t a slow song… they were kissing. Slow kissing. Sasha frozed. She could bet that his hands were on her back, she was sure that his hand would slip inside of her dress. And she was also sure that Shea smiled between kisses and tasted like that chocolate cigarretes that she loves to smoke, even they’re expensive as hell and she promised Sasha that she  would stop smoking. Sasha was there, watching how they kissed each other. And knowing that she would never have the chance. Sasha’s heart began to break and she couldn’t blame anyone but herself: she knew that this would happen eventually, _that’s what you get when your crush is straight_.

 

 _“Fuck apple juice”_ she went back to the bar and asked for a tequila shot. She had never drunk it but she didn’t care, she couldn’t handle the thought of Shea being with someone else, and she hated herself for that. Shea wasn’t hers, she had no fucking right to decide who she kissed or not. She had no right to be jealous. She took another shoot. And another one. She was silently crying, she couldn’t forget the image of Shea kissing him. Her heart was so damn broken that no one could ever repair it. She didn’t realized how much she was into Shea till that exact moment. She would do anything for her. She would die for her. She didn’t have a crush in Shea, she was in love with her. But this didn’t matter, Shea would never love her back. Another shoot down her throat.

She started to see blurry, to feel numb. But in her head, she still pictured Shea’s face perfectly. Her shining eyes. Her cute nose. Her stupid beautiful lips.

 

She asked for another shot, but a hand stopped her before she could drink it.

 

_“Where the fuck have you been?”_


	2. Chapter 2

_“Where the fuck have you been?”_

Sasha turned around. She managed to deduce that the girl was Farrah.

 

_“Sasha are you okay?”_

 

The red haired girl cried as an answer.

 

 _“Do you think that you can walk?”_ Farrah got no answer, but she helped her to stand up and slowly make her walk. She guided the drunk girl outside of the party, and they sat on the ground.

 

Farrah took a tissue and started to clean Sasha’s face. “ _Stop crying babe, tell me what happened. Did someone hurt you?”_

_“I need to throw up”_ And she did. Farrah picked up the hair of the girl till she finished. Heavy breaths filled Sasha’s lungs with fresh air. She walked a few meters away to avoid the vomit and sat again. By her side, Farrah offered her water and a gum.

 

 _“Thanks”_ said the red haired girl, sobbing.

 

 _“I think you puked all the alcohol. You will feel numb for a while, but it will get better baby, okay?”_ Farrah was indecisive whether hug her or give her some space, the girl looked like she needed to breathe and be alone, but Farrah wasn’t going to let her alone in those conditions, so she sat next to her and waited till the girl stopped ugly crying.

 

 _“It’s Shea”_ were the first words that came out of Sasha’s mouth

_“What?”_

 

Sasha took a heavy breath. “ _I’m in love with her. I have been for the past years and I always denied that to myself. I just didn’t want to pay attention to my feelings towards her… I convinced myself that that’s how someone feels around their best friend. Happy. Never wanting to leave her side. Wanting to protect her... but then I couldn’t deny that I’d love to kiss her, but I told myself that she was only a crush. Anyone would have a crush with her, right? I mean she’s so beautiful…”_

She stopped to drink some water, her throat was burning, it felt like hell. But it was worse on her mind.

 

_“And I saw her kissing that guy and… I couldn’t stand it. There were so much feelings going at once. It destroyed me. I realized that I was in love with her, all the time. Just at the same time that she was kissing him. It hurts so much…I had so many feelings at once… but sadness was above them all”_

A tear fell down, walking from Sasha’s eye to her lips, running like it was a competition to get to her chin. It kinda was. A lot of tears followed, but the girl didn’t even bother to cover her face. She had to let it all go. _“I wish that pain went away with my tears”_

_“It will disappear sooner or later, baby”_ Farrah said, trying to comfort the pale girl _“I’m really sorry about how you feel, but you can’t let this ruin your friendship with Shea. You girls are stronger than that. Shea is always talking about how good you are with her, how clever you are, how much do you love dogs and how passionate you are with everything you do. I don’t know if she is in love with you, but at least she really loves you as a friend, Sasha. If you told her how you feel, I’m sure that she would understand you. She would never walk away from you”_ the girl cleaned Sasha’s face and gave her a hug _“you will be okay, I promise”._

Sasha hugged her closer, sobbing around her body _“you are right… I can’t let my feelings ruin our friendship. I’d die without her. But I don’t want to tell her. I would hate myself if things changed even a little because of me.”_

_“Do whatever it’s better for you”_

Farrah started crying too. She was a sensitive person, and if someone started crying around her, she’ll end up crying with them. So the girls sat there and cried together. Eventually, tears turned to crazy laughs _“wait… why have you been crying, Farrah?”_

_“I don’t know, I just cry when someone else cries.”_ Sasha found that too funny and started laughing loudly, only stopping to breath _“And I cry with kitten videos too. And films. And everything. I’m a cry baby”_ added the pastel pink girl.

 

 _“Farrah”_ said the red haired _“thank you. For everything”_

_“Don’t start being emotional… I’m barely holding my tears and my rimmel isn’t as waterproof as it promised”_

Someone walked towards them. _“So you are here! I have been looking for you”._ The girls turned around, Shea’s silhouette became more defined as she came closer to them _“are you… crying?”_

_“I got too drunk and Sasha rescued me and you know that I spend the day crying so yes…”_ said Farrah, lying, wanting to avoid an uncomfortable situation between the girls. Sasha looked at her, relieved _“but don’t worry, I’m okay. We are okay”._

_“Were you crying too?”_ asked Shea to Sasha, really concerned. Sasha couldn’t lie, her make-up was all messed up and her eyes were red. But she couldn’t tell the truth too.

 

 _“Empathy for my girl, you know”_ said the pale girl. But Shea didn’t look really convinced. _“Are you really okay? Do you want to go home?”_

_“We are. I just want to party with you Ms. Couleé!”_ said Sasha, smiling. She didn’t want to ruin her best friend’s party, she just wanted her to be happy, because for sure, Shea deserved the whole world.

 

 _“YES! LET’S PARTY!”_ screamed Farrah.

 

 _“Pinky promise me that you are okay”_ demanded the black girl, who still wasn’t really sure that the girls were alright. Shea was known by her pinkie promises, she took them really seriously, and no one dared to lie to her with a pinkie promise. Except Sasha. She got closer to her best friend, with her right hand up, while the left had her fingers crossed behind her back. Sasha hated lying to her, but she had to do it. Also, she wasn’t very religious, but she believed that the crossed fingers protected them from the consequences of lying. Farrah did the same, but she didn’t had to cross her fingers.

 

 _“Let’s go back to the party, then”_ said Shea, holding Sasha’s hand and leading the way. Sasha looked at Farrah and mouthed a “thank you”.

 

The girls came back and went to their corner next to the pool, where their friends were sitting in a circle.

 _“You are back! Just in time for_ ‘ _Never have I ever’! Come sit here bitches, we all wanna now how slutty are you”_ screamed Kimora when she saw them.

 

Shea looked at Sasha, asking with her eyes if she was okay with that, and the pale one nodded. They had that kind of connection, they didn’t need to talk to know what the other was thinking about, just one look and they knew.

 

The group made space for the three of them, and Shea sat next to the boy that she was kissing before. Farrah squeezed Sasha’s hand to give her strength, and the pale girl sat next to Shea, between her and Farrah.

 

Shea was still concerned about her best friend: she tried to hide her feelings, but Shea know her better than even herself. She kissed her shoulder, leaving a red glossy mark —it was one of _their_ things, just to take care of the other, to make sure that everything was alright— “ _are you sure that you are okay?”_ whispered, looking at her eyes.

 

Sasha had to be strong. “ _I am”_. And she kissed Shea’s shoulder back. Shoulder-kissing had a lot of history between them. It made them both feel safe and loved, it was like a fast but good hug. 

 

 _“I love you, girl”_ said Shea.

 

 _“I love you too”_ said Sasha. But she did love her in more ways that her friend could imagine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I never expected like anyone to read this fic but here we are. Btw, this is not the end, I have planned at least another chapter. 
> 
> And a special thanks for Jaz aka silvervelour (go read her works she's amazing!!) for being always there supporting me.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimora served shots for everyone except Sasha and Farrah, who decided to share the apple juice.

 

 _“Since I’m the queen B, I’ll start”_ said Kimora “never have I ever cheated on someone”. Just two of the boys drank, one of them was the one Shea kissed before, and Sasha looked at him filled with hate.

 

 _“Never have I ever killed someone”_ said Farrah, a few rounds later “ _I just wanted to check, sorry Sharon, you have been acting weird since... forever and I always had the doubt”_ everyone laughed, and Sharon almost took a shot “ _Oh wait, if I drink y’all will know what I did last summer and I’ll have to kill all of you”_ joked the girl.

 

_“Since now I have to move the attention from my murder to save your lifes, I’ll distract you by making my statement: never have I ever wanted to kiss any of you, I’m sorry you all are ugly bitches”_

Sasha looked at Farrah, looking for advice should she drink? The pastel pink haired girl nodded _“you can’t cheat in ‘never have I ever’ and besides, no one will know who do you want to kiss”_ said the girl to Sasha’s ear, while everyone was laughing.

 

Shots were served: Aja, her boyfriend, another of the guys, Ivy, Jinkx, the guy who kissed Shea and Shea herself took the drinks. Farrah was right, she had to do it. She didn’t have the courage to look at the girl she loved while she drank: instead she made visual contact with the boy who kissed her, giving him a killer look. But he was too distracted to notice, looking at Shea’s breasts, as he had been the half of the night. It wasn’t just for jealousy now the reason of Sasha's hate towards him, it was because he was looking at her as she was a piece of meat, and Shea deserved better. Even if she just wanted to bang him, she deserved someone who looked at her like a work of art who belongs to a museum, like a greek goddess who had the power of the world on her hands, not like a piece of meat, ready to use. Shea was more than that. She deserved respect and adoration, and Sasha hated how that guy was behaving towards her best friend.

 

But Shea was looking at Sasha when she took the drink. And she started to ask herself who was her best friend attracted to and who was breaking her poor little heart. The only girls who drank were Aja, who obviously did it for her boyfriend, and Ivy and Jinkx, who were always kissing everywhere, even they claimed not to be a couple. And herself. But she couldn’t be the one who Sasha drank for. Maybe it was Farrah? That would explain the tears before. Farrah always claimed to be straight but maybe she was just afraid, her mother was very religious and even she seemed nice, she could be close-minded about lgtb. That would explain why Farrah wasn’t drinking too: she didn’t want to come out. Shea was sure that it wasn’t personal, sure Farrah trusted them, but she might not be ready.

 

Because Shea herself wasn’t ready: it wasn’t for her parents, she was sure that they would support her, and her friends would do it too. It was for herself. Last year was difficult. She didn’t talk about what she was feeling to anyone. First of all, accepting her bisexuality was... weird. She had always thought that girls were beautiful and she had her crushes, but until then there had only been celebrity crushes. Till she started seeing Sasha as something more. Sure she could have told Sasha that she realized that was bisexual, but that would involve a lot of questions that she wasn’t ready to answer. How could she explain to her best friend that she was the reason that made her realize her sexuality? That everything made sense now? Shea finally found who she was, but the price was falling for Sasha. And she couldn't tell her. She couldn’t ruin everything.

 

Shea felt a little jealous of Farrah. Sure she was happy to see Sasha with her friend, she knew that Farrah would treat her like a princess, but she was hurt. She wished things were different: if only she had met Sasha now at the party, if confessing her feelings for her it wasn’t a risk to their friendship, if they didn’t have that much to lose... she had to stopped seeing her that way. She kissed that boy whose name didn’t even remember just to stop thinking about her. And it didn’t work. Not that she minded using him, he was only trying to bang her, but she was frustrated.

 

She wanted to kiss Sasha. Not in the shoulder anymore. No more friend kisses. She wanted to kiss her in the mouth, to let her know her feelings. But Sasha found someone, her friend, who would make her the happiest. They would go to the cinema as a couple, they would kiss in front of her, and Shea will have to accept that. She had to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me that long to post, this week has been exhausting for me and yes also i'm lazy as fuck so it is what it is. And sorry it's a little bit shorter than usual but i felt that this chapter was necesary, I couldn't just write the final chapter without talking about Shea's feelings. So yes, next chapter will be the end of this. Thank you for reading, i love each one of you.


	4. Chapter 4

There weren’t a lot more of rounds, since it didn’t was any alcohol left, but no one wanted to leave the party. Instead, someone suggested to play truth or dare. Sasha got nervous, she wasn’t the kind of person who took dares, she wasn’t brave, she was a very quiet person, she hated even the smallest changes: she couldn’t stand when someone changed the hour to meet her, when her usual bus seat was taken by someone else, she was even frustrated when the names of her friends changed colors in the group chat. Sasha needed the absolute control of everything to feel safe, and, of course, when it was her turn, she picked truth.

 

 _Truth._ Shea smiled to herself. She knew that Sasha was gonna pick truth, because she was too damn scared to do something that wasn’t planned that she would probably have a breakdown if someone make her choose dare.

 

 _“I have a question for Sasha”_ said one of the football boys _“are you really sure that you’re lesbian?”_

Sasha blushed, she wasn’t ashamed of her sexuality, but she didn’t use to talk about it, and she didn’t like a stranger asking her about that. The silence was even material then. Everyone stopped talking: they were either thinking how rude the boy was or waiting for the drama.

 

Shea looked at Sasha, she was ready to come for that boy. _How he dared to be that disrespectful to her?_ But Sasha held her hand.

_“It’s okay”_ said Sasha to her best friend. She raised her voice _“yes, I’m pretty sure”_ she said calmly, looking at the boy.

 

Farrah throw a joke after that, trying to relieve the tension that everyone was feeling; it worked, and people started laughing and laughing again about how loud Jinkx laugh’ was. The girl was too busy trying to stop laughing to blush, and she couldn’t stop till Ivy start kissing her neck, what turned out to more kisses involved, and they started to make out right there. _“Get a room!”_ screamed Sharon, and that actually worked, because the girls got up and left _“actually we will be fucking at your apartment Sharon, so find someone to sleep with tonight”_ screamed Ivy, and it wasn’t completely a joke, since the girl had Sharon’s apartment keys. _“If you do it on my grandmother’s sofa I’ll skin you alive bitch”_

Everyone was focused on the couple —even they weren’t officially dating every single one of their friends shipped them—, and the football boy that bothered Sasha used the opportunity to approach towards her.

 

 _“I’m sure you think that you’re a lesbian because you haven’t been with me”_ he whispered to her. He held her face and tried to kiss her, as his other hand started to touch her body. Sasha froze: she was paralyzed by fear, she couldn’t even scream, her voice broke, she felt like crying. But fortunately, Shea was there. She punched the guy, literally jumped over him and started scratching his face, making him bleed due to her porcelain nails.

 

“ _DON’T YOU EVER TRY TO TOUCH MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT I SWEAR TO GOD I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”_

 

Sasha had never seen Shea this way, she was so angry, she didn’t doubt that she could really kill the guy. But she was worried too, he was taller and stronger than her, and even Shea had caught him by surprise, it wouldn’t be long till he started punching her. But she was still frozen, she couldn’t move, her body didn’t obey her mind, or maybe her mind was to numb to really do something. The whole world was moving too fast, everyone was screaming, someone went to separate Shea and the guy. Sasha couldn’t even see anything, tears started falling, she just sat there, trying to stop it everything.

 

 “ _Sasha babe…”_ Shea didn’t finish the sentence. She just sat next to Sasha and called a taxi. They went to Shea’s apartment and both slept in her bed, nothing new for them. Sasha didn’t say a word, and her friend didn’t force her to talk —but made her drink a glass of water, cleaned her face and gave her comfortable clothes to sleep.

 

In bed, Shea hugged Sasha and kissed her forehead. The pale one finally felt safe and allowed herself to relax, falling asleep with her hand playing with Shea’s hair and her head next to her chest. Both girls were too tired to analyze their feelings at that point, so they just sleep like the old days, when they used to watch _Lost_ in Shea’s house till three am and finally fell asleep in the middle of an episode. Shea was always the first one to fall asleep, and Sasha always waited till the end of the episode, even they will play it again the next day so Shea could watch it all.

 

When Sasha woke up, she was alone in bed and she wished she could fall asleep again. Last night was coming to her head like flashbacks, and she felt angry at herself. She ruined her best friend’s night. She knew that what happened wasn’t her fault, but she was still feeling guilty. She heard the shower going on, and got up to make some coffee; they will need it to talk about what happened. A notification pooped up of Shea’s phone: it was a message from Farrah. Sasha tried to make her phone work but it was dead, so she decided to use Shea’s, which wasn’t something new either, in fact, their phone passwords were the same _4 8 15 16 23 42,_ the numbers from _Lost,_ since that tv show was so special to both of them.

 

Sasha read Farrah’s message without opening the conversation _“I’m not into Sasha wtf”._ She didn’t understand anything, but in that moment Shea entered the room.

_“Oh, you are awake. Good morning! How are you feeling babe?”_

_“Farrah texted you”_ Sasha said, handing her her phone _“I didn’t mean to read it, but my phone was dead and I wanted to talk to her”_

 

Shea read the message _“Are you into Farrah?”_ , asked, looking at her friends eyes. She felt like the whole answer was gonna change her life. She was sure that something weird was between those two, and even that she was relieved for Farrah’s answer, she was also angry: nobody should break Sasha’s heart.

_“What? No! Why are you asking that?”_ said the pale girl.

_“Yesterday… when you were crying… I don’t know I didn’t believe anything honestly. And then in the never have I ever you drank…”_ said Shea.

_“Listen, there’s nothing between Farrah and me. She’s a good girl, I had a breakdown and she was there for me, but I don’t like her that way. I didn’t drink for her”_ Sasha close her eyes, she wasn’t ready to let it all out.

 

_“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. Maybe we should break a rule: we can have secrets. We don’t need to tell each other everything. We will still be best friends”_

_“I’m afraid that I have been breaking that rule for a long time”_

_“Me too”_ Shea gasped _“but I can’t keep this to myself anymore. Sasha, I’m bisexual. This year has been crazy for me, there were a lot of feelings that I couldn’t understand till… I understood what I was. I was afraid. And I’m still afraid now…”_ the girl almost broke to tears _“I think that I’m in love with you and it’s scary because I don’t want this to end. I want to sleep in the same bed as you even if it’s just as friends, I don’t want things to change or to be uncomfortable because of my feelings. I tried to change them, ignore them, bury them on the darkest place… I even kissed that guy to forget about you. But it didn’t work. I’m in love with you, Sasha”_

 

The silence of the room was only broke by Shea’s heavy breathings. _“Say something, please”_ begged, looking at Sasha’s eyes. She wasn’t ready to face the rejection, but she would prefer anything to Sasha leaving in silence.

_“I don’t have to say anything”_ said the pale girl.

 

Sasha was in front of her friend. She put her hand on Shea’s cheek, touching it softly. She was cold while her friend was burning. Shea was afraid, looking at her as she could break with the softest movement. And Sasha placed the other hand on her shoulder, and approached her friend’s face.

 

 _“I drank because of you”_ said. And then she kissed her. At first it was a soft kiss, their mouths played slowly, both wanted to enjoy that moment that had been waiting and desiring for a long time. But then Shea took the control, putting Sasha against the wall, kissing her fiercely, biting her mouth. Their lips were almost always together, they didn’t even stop to breathe, they were each other’s air.

_“I’m in love with you too”_ said Sasha between kisses.

 

_“I’m glad you are. I’m not planning to break your heart, babe”_

 

_“I love how you call me babe”_

_“And how do you feel about me calling you girlfriend?”_

_“It feels like heaven”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I hope you enjoyed the end, it was really hard to write, i feel bad for how much Sasha has been crying in this fic. Also yes i included some ivy/jinkx because they were cute af. And Lost references are there too because i miss that show so much. 
> 
> I'm a mess of feels writing right now but i hope you liked this and thank you so much for reading it.


End file.
